SHS is Tragedy
by UdongeinTheSmartRabbit
Summary: apa yang terjadi jika Kenpachi menjadi wali kelas sebuah kelas paling bermasalah dikota tokyo, ooc, gaje plus chara. read please?


**SHS is Tragedy!**

**Disclaimer:Bleach itu sekarang milik om Tite Kubo, cerita gaje ini milik chappy dan seorang kakak adopsi~ (gaje)**

**Genre;humor, tragedy (dimana koneknya?)**

**Summary: apa yang terjadi jika Kenpachi menjadi wali kelas sebuah kelas paling bermasalah dikota tokyo, ooc, gaje plus chara. read please?**

"Ken-chan mau ngajar…Ken-chan mau ngajar," ujar Yachiru yang bertengger di bahu Kenpachi seraya menarik-narik dasinya.  
" a…turun Yachiru,"ujar Kenpachi seraya menarik turun Yachiru dari lengannya  
"Hahahahha… Ken-chan ganbatte yoo…,"  
"ya…"  
  
"Selamat pagi sensei.., " sapa Hanatarou seraya menyapu lapangan depan sekolah.  
"Ya, Yamada-san," jawab Kenpachi seenaknya.  
"Anda dipanggil kepala sekolah, Pak..,"  
"Ng?"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Jadi Zaraki-Sensei, sebenarnya wali kelas 1-2 perlu diganti. Tampaknya Ukitake-sensei masih belum akan kembali dari rumah sakit dalam beberapa bulan ini. Tampaknya penyakitnya semakin parah dan akan semakin parah apabila beliau kembali," ujar sang kepala sekolah yang berambut putih dan berjanggut tersebut pada Kenpachi. "Saya harap sebagai guru baru anda akan segera terbiasa," ungkapnya lagi dan dijawab anggukan dengan Kenpachi. "Tambahan lagi, ini," dan Yamajii pun melemparkan sebuah pedang kayu kepada Kenpachi, "mungkin kau membutuhkannya."  
" Apa tidak apa mejadikan Zaraki-sensei sebagai wali kelas, Sensei? Beliau masih guru baru di sini…" tanya khawatir dari Unohana, sang wakil kepala sekolah bidang kesiswaan sesaat setelah Kenpachi meninggalkan ruang.  
"Itu sudah wali kelas ketiga mereka, mau diapakan lagi. Yang pertama Ukitake-sensei yang berakhir dengan kambuhnya penyakit Beliau, yang kedua Mayuri sensei yang berakhir dengan terbakarnya 3 labor sekolah," ujar Aizen yang mendadak datang seraya meletakkan beberapa berkas di atas meja Yamajii.  
"Ngomong-ngomong Aizen-sensei, parfum anda rasanya terlalu menusuk ya? Campuran ekstrak metanol ditambah wangi parfum normal dan lebih banyak formalin. Pantas saja aku kehilangan dietileter." Mayuri yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana.  
"Ulah Ichimaru dan Abarai. Memang siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka berdua." jawab Aizen yang baru tahu mengapa dari tadi mencium bau ruang mayat. 

"Rambut nanaaaasss! BAAAAAANGGGGUUUUNNNNNN! ," pekik Jinta di telinga Renji.  
"Haaaaaaa…..ii..i..yaa…." ujar Renji seraya menggeliat dan kembali melanjutkan tidur matinya.  
Tanpa pikir panjang, Jinta melemparkan seember air ke wajah Renji yang diakhiri dengan pekikan panjang dari Renji.  
"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrhhhhh! JINTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "  
"Nii gak bangun sih… salah sendiri!"  
" Bukan itu, sial! Air apa ini!"  
"Kenapa? Dingin ya?"  
"I..iya sih… eh! Bukan! Bukan itu yang penting! Bau, sial!"  
"Cuma air cucian tong sampah…kan sayang kalau dibuang..toh ada gunanya…" 

Pagi yang cerah di Kota Tokyo. Udara yang mulai panas menandakan musim semi akan segera berganti dengan musim panas. Bunga sakura sudah mulai berguguran. Dari seluruh pelosok daerah, kehidupan hari ini mulai menggeliat. Orang mulai memenuhi jalan-jalan untuk pergi ke tujuannya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali seorang gadis yang bermata violet yang berteriak dari depan pintu rumahnya.  
"Nii-samaaa….Neee-chaaaannnn…..aku berangkaaattt…"  
"Ru…Rukia…hati-hati di jalan ya…" ujar Hisana melambaikan tangannya dengan tampang bingung.  
"Dia lupa bawa bekal lagi ya? Lebih parahnya kali ini ada buku catatan" tanya Byakuya dengan kalem.  
"Eh…iyaa…" ujar Hisana sambil menepuk jidatnya.  
"Sebentar lagi juga lewat, tunggu saja. Itu dia.."  
"A…Abarai-kuuunnn….Tunggu!" pekik Hisana pada seorang pemuda yang dengan terburu-buru berlari di jalanan.  
"Ngg?…Nee-san? Dia lupa bawa barang lagi ya?" 

"Bwahahahahhaha!" tawa laknat Ichigo membahana di seantero kelas melihat Renji menenteng tas dengan motif Chappy berwarna pink.  
"Astaga Kuchiki, tasmu tertinggal lagi?" tanya Kira dengan wajah prihatin  
"Kuchiki…guru yang ngasih PR hari ini galak lo.." ujar Hinamori sambil mengintip tas yang dibawa Renji.  
"…" Chad hanya menepuk bahu Renji seakan-akan berkata agar tabah apabila diterpa cobaan seperti ini. Sementara itu Nanao hanya duduk di bangkunya sambil geleng-geleng kepala sementara di belakangnya Hisagi dan Ikkaku tertidur di mejanya.  
Sekilas kelas ini memang tampak tidak berbahaya. Tapi penampilan memang bisa menipu. Terbukti dari beberapa guru yang jadi korban. Contoh pertama Ukitake-sensei. Suksesnya kekambuhan penyakit beliau bisa dikatakan sebagai salah satu andil dari kelas 1-2. Awalnya Ukitake-sensei memang mampu menjinakkan murid-murid ini. Namun, sang murid yang semi-polos semi-laknat ini melakukan salah satu kesalahan fatal. Salah seorang murid yang jadi promotor nonton konser bareng kelas 1-2 untuk minta maaf dengan Ukitake-sensei bukannya membeli tiket buat nonton konser Yui tapi malah nonton konser rock. Alhasil, Ukitake sensei asmanya kambuh. Kelas diambil alih sementara oleh Kurotsuchi, namun semua labor yang terletak di bagian tengah sekolah mengalami kerusakan yang cukup serius. Parah. Belum jelas apa motif dari semua pelaku. Semua akan dikupas secara tajam setajam pisau bedah(fakta mengatakan bahwa pisau bedah lebih tajam dari pisau silet lho…)  
"ZRAAAAKKKKKK!" bunyi pintu digeser dengan lantang.  
"Ichimaru-senpai?" tatap beberapa orang siswa kepada seorang pemuda berambut perak yang menyerigai di pintu kelas.  
"Titip dia ya," ujar gin sambil mendorong seorang gadis berambut perak yang diikat dengan tali sambil meronta-ronta.  
"NIII-CHAAAANNN JELEEEKKK….. KANATA UDAH BILANG GA MAU MASUK HARI INIIIIIIII!"

**YAP! Chapter 1 finally selesai juga! *tereak* terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita singkat gaje chappy ini, please review yahh~ (wajah meles)**

**R E V I E W**


End file.
